star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Waldan Bridger
Waldan Bridger was a Human male Jedi Master that served the Old Jedi Order during the Clone Wars. At the time when the Clone Wars erupted across the galaxy, Bridger had gone bald. However, Bridger was a brawny Jedi Master and a formidable warrior. Walden Bridger was unique from other Knights and Masters in that he chose not to carry a lightsaber, but rather a San-Ni Staff. Resembling an ordinary staff, when activated it split into three sections with stun prods at each end. The staff delivered a jolt strong enough to subdue an ordinary opponent and the staff became Bridger’s trademark. Unfortunately, when Walden encountered Separatist General Grievous on Togoria, Bridger was no match for Grievous and his stolen lightsabers. He became one with the Force just as Grievous slashed him to death and cut his body to pieces. Biography A Human male Force-sensitive, Waldan Bridger was brought to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and was educated in the ways of the Force by the Old Jedi Order, eventually attaining the rank of Jedi Knight. As a Knight, Bridger pursued the path of the Jedi Guardian during his independent studies, fashioning for himself a San-Ni Staff which he wielded in place of a lightsaber. A ranking Jedi Weapon Master, Bridger eventually was made a Jedi Master by the Jedi High Council for his knowledge and power in the Force. When the Clone Wars erupted between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Master Bridger dutifully took up the title of General within the newly formed Grand Army of the Republic, leading clone troopers in battle against the Separatist Droid Army. In 20 BBY, Bridger led a campaign to bring the war-plagued planet of Togoria back into the Republic. The Togorians had voluntarily joined the CIS, however, and viewed the Republic as invaders. When Bridger brought his landing party down on the world, the natives attacked and massacred the clone troopers under Bridger's command. The Togorians were bolstered by the leader of the Confederacy's army, General Grievous, who saw to it that he alone would face the Jedi. Bridger attacked Grievous head-on, but the duel lasted only twenty seconds. Grievous' lightsabers cut through Bridger's staff and the Jedi Master's body, killing him instantly. Grievous, victorious, left Bridger's body where it fell for the ravenous native mosgoth beasts. Behind the scenes Waldan Bridger was created by Daniel Wallace for the canceled guidebook known as The Essential Guide to Episode I. Along with Jedi L'lacielo Sageon, Bridger was described as serving as one of the Jedi Temple's quartermaster at the time of the Invasion of Naboo. Both Jedi's first names are anagrams of their creator's name; the letters from both names combined can be reconfigured to spell, 'Daniel Wallace.' The names Waldan and L'lacielo are older then the canceled guidebook however. Author Abel G. Peña originally intended to name one of his own creations "Waldan L'lacielo"; the name was changed during the editing of this particular text to Awdrysta Pina. Sources *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * Category:Force Spirits Category:Humans Category:Jedi Generals Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi Masters of the Old Jedi Order Category:Jedi Weapon Masters Category:Males